spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Times To Remember
A Times To Remember is the 3rd episode in SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. Characters *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Plankton J. Sheldon *Squidward Tentacles *Conductor Debut *Announcer Debut *Times Square Crowd Debut *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Transcript *Times Square *climbs the tower where the ball drops *about 1 foot and falls *'Plankton: '''AHHH! *on ground *again and goes 2 feet following another even bigger fall *'Plankton: Curses! Why can't I climb this building! *'Plankton: '''Plan B! *a rocket and shoots himself up *'Plankton: 'Time to get this thing started! *out Parachute Pants *'Plankton: 'Oh, not that although it will do in an 80s party! *Discos *Out Kelpo *'Plankton: 'Why did I have to carry Kelpo with me today? *out laser *'Plankton: 'Now which way does this go? *himself and falls down *'Plankton: 'Back to the drawing board! *a train station *'Sheen: 'I can't believe Squidward had enough money to get us to Times Square! *'Squidward: 'Well, I have earned some from my clarinet virtuosos and-- *'SpongeBob: 'I thought you said that was your life savings? *'Squidward: 'You are lucky! I was saving it for a topay. *'Patrick: 'I forgot you were bald. *'Squidward: 'SHUT UP!!! *'Conductor: 'That will be $1,600. *hands over money regretfully *'Conductor: 'All Aboard! *at Times Square *several more falls *'Plankton: 'Why didn't it occur to me that I could have used the stairs. *Flights Later *'Plankton: 'Am I there yet? *at sign that says Floor 20 of 134 *'Plankton: 'Curses! *on the train *'Carl: 'Hey look, I see the station! *'SpongeBob: 'I have seen New York on those cards, but never like this! *'Sheen: 'Maybe Ultra Lord hides his lair here! Look, it must be in that tunnel! *to a subway *'Squidward: 'Thats a subway, genius! *'Sheen: 'Thanks for the compliment. *'Squidward: 'ARGHHH! *'Conductor: 'We have stopped in New York City! *gets out and everyone tramples him *'Squidward: 'OW! *at the building *'Plankton: 'Finally......The---re! *as he falls *'Plankton: 'Now time to use my laser! *a hole in the ball and hops in *'Plankton: 'I will make New Year's never happen!! *Laughs *6 HOURS LATER *Times Square everything is calm, except at the ball *'Squidward: 'I never knew so many people could fit in this dump... *'Announcer: 'There is 30 seconds till the ball drops in New York City, to signify the New Year! *'Jimmy: 'Wait, there is something in the ball! We must stop it! *thinks and realizes that he knows what to do *out holographic meatloaf and takes a superfan out *'All: '10,9,8-- *'Jimmy: 'Come On!!! *'All: '7,6 *'Plankton: 'Cannot resist urge of holographic meatloaf! *out of ball and off the building *'All: '5,4,3,2,1! *'All: 'Happy 2013!!! *'Plankton: '''And I have failed again. '''THE END Trivia *This episode marks 2013. *This episode also tells of Plankton's desire of holographic meatloaf. *This episode is the last of 2013. *It makes references to real life; such as Times Square. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:Season 1 (SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series) Category:RamDarre Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012